Dad's Hidden Flower
by Uki The Great
Summary: Kau terkejut, tidak percaya. Kau marah. Tapi kau tidak bisa membencinya, kau sayang padanya. Yah, karena dia satu-satunya yang berbagi darah yang sama denganmu. Saudaramu. 2nd POV pertama. abal, typhos, OC dari author abal2


**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso/Square Enix

**Warning:** Uki minta maaf sebelumnya… OCs, mungkin ada typho(s), abal2, ini 2nd pov pertama uki jadi klo dirasa kurang maklumin aja ya

…

**Dad's Hidden Flower**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

Kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam lengan jas panjang saat butlermu memakaikannya untukmu. Kau memakai topi sutramu dan _footman_mu menyerahkan tongkatmu. Kau menuruni tangga, menghampiri kereta kuda yang telah lama menunggumu. Butler sekaligus iblis peliharaanmu membukakan pintunya untukmu. Dari jendela kereta kuda, kau bisa melihat si _footman_ dan ular-ularnya berdiri di depan pintu _townhouse _mengantar kepergianmu. Si butler meminta izin dan ikut masuk kereta bersamamu. Kereta mulai berjalan.

Musim mulai kembali bersahabat, berbondong-bondong para bangsawan dan orang kaya kembali ke ibukota. Jalanan penuh sesak dan keretamu terpaksa berjalan lambat. Butlermu mengerti keinginanmu dan meminta kusir mengambil jalan pintas yang nyaman. Sebenarnya bisa saja kau meminta butlermu yang membawamu langsung ke tempat tujuan, seperti yang selama ini kalian lakukan diam-diam. Tapi, kau tidak ingin merusak bunga-bunga dalam buket cantik yang kini ikut duduk manis di sebelahmu, dan butlermu tentu tahu itu.

Tentu saja buket bunga yang cantik berpita merah di sampingmu bukan untuk junjunganmu, sang ratu. Bukan juga untuk tunanganmu yang manis itu. Kedatanganmu ke ibukota sendiri juga bukan untuk kedua perempuan itu. Meski buket itu kau pesan , di _florist_ terbaik, memang untuk seorang perempuan. Kau memandang keluar jendela saat butlermu berbincang padamu. Kau hanya menanggapinya pendek-pendek, butlermu tersenyum seperti biasa seolah tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Pikiranmu kembali pada beberapa hari sebelumnya, teringat saat pertama kali kau membaca surat itu di bank.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, kala kau sedang membereskan barang-barang milik mendiang bibimu yang tertinggal di _townhouse_, kau membongkar lemari tempat bibimu biasa menyimpan barang-barangnya. Kau menemukan beberapa barang-barang peninggalan ibumu diantara barang-barang bibimu. Perasaan rindu membanjiri hatimu dan kau hampir menangis. Butlermu yang setia itu berbisik meledekmu dan kau melemparnya dengan sepatu, bantal, dan buku milik mendiang bibimu. Sayang, semua lemparanmu tidak mengenainya. Kau ingin melemparnya dengan barang yang lebih besar dan keras, lalu kau menemukan kotak itu.

Kau merasa penasaran dan membukanya, kau dan butlermu itu sepakat genjatan senjata dulu. Beberapa barang lama keluar dari tempatnya, saat kau memeriksa isi kotak kayu yang bersimpuh diam di depanmu. Butlermu dengan setia ikut memeriksa di sampingmu, sesekali melontarkan komentar ciri khasnya. Diantara surat-surat cinta yang ditujukan untuk mendiang bibimu, kau melihat surat beramplop biru pudar dengan tulisan tangan ibumu tertera di sana. Kau terdiam. Butler iblis yang selalu ada di sampingmu mengerti perasaanmu, dia permisi keluar, membiarkanmu sendiri dan memberi waktu untuk dirimu di kamar yang biasa ditempati bibimu dan surat itu.

Surat yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghuni kotak kayu itu, kau buka lagi. Kau mulai membaca tiap kata yang digoreskan ibumu untuk bibimu. Kau berusaha mencerna arti dan maksud dari raangkaian kata-kata yang disusun oleh beliau. Kau baca kembali dan kau ulangi sekali lagi. Kau beranjak dari lantai dan duduk di ranjang, mencoba mengelak isi dari surat itu. Kau tidak percaya.

Butlermu datang dan membawakanmu teh sore. Kau menyuruhnya untuk membaca surat itu. Butlermu mulai membacanya dengan suara tenang, kau menyimaknya. Dan kau memang tidak salah membacanya. Dalam surat itu, ibumu menyampaikan kegundahan hatinya. Kau tidak tahu dari mana, tapi ibumu mengetahui masa lalu yang disimpan oleh ayahmu. Ibumu mengetahui ada wanita lain sebelum dirinya dan pernikahan mereka. Tentu bukan itu yang menjadi sumber kegundahan ibumu, tapi fakta lain yang juga membuatmu terpukul. Kau punya seorang saudara sedarah.

…

Kau mencoba mencari tahu kebenarannya. Tak sulit bagimu untuk menemukannya karena hampir semua keluargamu telah tiada, kau bisa memperkecil targetmu. Tentu saja, kemampuan butler iblismu yang mengagumkan juga terlibat di dalamnya. Kau mulai menyeleksi targetmu, yang pertama kau tanyai adalah kenalan ayahmu yang sering berpergian, Klaus. Kau beruntung, beliau lah yang mengunjungimu. Seperti biasa.

Kau coba memancingnya dan beliau menyambut umpannya. Sambil bernostalgia, beliau menyinggung wanita-wanita yang pernah ada dalam pergaulan ayahmu. Dengan jelas beliau menyebut nama-namanya, butlermu diam-diam mencatatnya. Kau memerintahkan butlermu menyelidiki semua nama dalam daftar setelah Paman Klaus-mu pulang. Kau menunggu dengan sabar, meminum teh di ruang baca, kala pelayan-pelayanmu yang lain telah beristirahat. Butlermu tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Kau mengomelinya dan dia balas menyindirmu. Kau melemparnya dengan cangkir, yang dengan mudah ditangkapnya tanpa ada setetes pun teh yang tumpah. Kau kesal dan pergi ke kamarmu, tidur.

Lalu kau coba mencari tahu pada bibi sekaligus calon ibu mertuamu. Kau mencoba menyinggung nama-nama wanita yang pernah disebutkan pamanmu. Bibimu sedikit curiga, tapi beliau menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Dari percakapan dengan bibimu itu, kau dapat kesimpulan, wanita yang ada dalam surat ibumu, bukan bangsawan. Bibimu bertanya padamu, dan kau berbohong padanya.

Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi yang perlu kau tanyai, paman kesayanganmu, Ernest. Kau coba menelponnya, dengan seluruh nomor teleponnya yang kau ketahui. Tunggu, bukan kau yang melakukannya, tapi butlermu atas perintahmu, tentu saja. Di nomor telepon ke 29, sambungan telepon tersambung dan diangkat olehnya. Suaramu sedikit bergetar kala kau memegang alat pengirim suara, pamanmu mendengarkanmu. Kau langsung bertanya padanya, lurus. Kau tidak mencoba memberinya umpan atau berbohong padanya, kau sangat tahu kemampuan otak pamanmu ini. Paman kesayanganmu berkata untuk mengambil kunci di dalam laci meja ruang bacanya di _cottage_ Rainwood House miliknya. Pamanmu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menutup teleponnya. Butlermu pergi kesana atas perintahmu, membawakanmu kuncinya. Kau menyadari kegunaan kunci tersebut dan memberi perintah pada butlermu untuk menyiapkan keberangkatanmu ke ibukota esok pagi.

Jantungmu ribut tidak bisa diam. Kau merasa berdebar ketika menginjakkan kakimu di ruang penyimpanan bank. Petugas bank mengantarkanmu dan butlermu ke depan kotak deposit ayahmu. Kau gunakan kunci itu saat petugas bank telah meninggalkan kalian berdua di sana. Kau buka kotaknya dan kau menemukan bermacam surat berharga di dalamnya. Matamu tertuju pada sebuah surat beramplop coklat. Kau buka amplop tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dua surat bersarang di dalamnya. Kau baca salah satunya, surat wanita itu untuk ayahmu. Kau baca dengan cepat lalu menukarnya dengan surat yang satu lagi, kau baca isinya.

Surat untukmu.

…

Kau melacak keberadaan wanita masa lalu ayahmu dan anaknya. Kau menumpang kereta api kelas utama menuju kota pelabuhan. Kau dan butlermu kecewa, wanita itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Lama, jauh sebelum kejadian tragis menimpamu. Pendeta yang tempatnya kau jadikan tempat berteduh dari hujan memberitahumu, keberadaan anak yang kau cari. Kau kembali ke ibukota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tersentak dari lamunanmu saat butler iblismu memanggilmu. Kuda-kuda telah menunaikan tugas mereka, dari jendela kau melihat tujuanmu hari ini. Kau berjalan tegap dengan tongkat majikan di tanganmu. Butlermu berjalan mengiringimu di belakang dengan buket bunga cantik itu. Pertunjukan belum dimulai, tapi penonton telah berbondong-bondong memadati gedung pertunjukan. Butlermu memperlihatkan tiket kalian berdua pada petugas. Salah satu dari mereka menuntun kau dan butlermu ke balkon utama, tempat duduk untuk tamu istimewa. Lampu dimatikan. Gelap.

** . **

**.**

**.**

Kau kembali teringat pada kejadian sore itu.

Kau yang melacak anak haram ayahmu, terpisah dari butlermu. Kau tersesat di lorong-lorong panjang dan sempit daerah warga kelas tiga. Kau mencoba mencari jalan keluar sendiri tanpa memanggil butlermu, kau tahu dia akan mengejekmu lagi. Lorong-lorong yang saling tersambung satu sama lain dan jalanan yang licin serta basah dan lembap membuatmu kesal. Kau berjalan cepat-cepat. Sekali lagi kau menyusuri jalan yang salah, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan bagimu.

Kau dan pakaianmu yang mencolok, menarik perhatian para penghuni lorong-lorong gelap. Lagi-lagi kau terlibat masalah. Satu dari mereka menodongmu dengan pisau. Kau, yang sudah bersiap memanggil butlermu sekaligus pelindungmu, hanya bisa terpana saat si penodong terdorong ke belakang oleh tendangan seorang gadis. Si gadis mengajakmu lari dari tempat itu. Dia membawamu ke _flat_nya. Kau tertegun saat sinar matahari sore menyinarinya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, kau langsung menyadari gadis itu adalah anak haram ayahmu. Saudara sedarah yang tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, namanya Vivian, dan mengobati luka lecetmu. Kau tak pernah menyangka akan melihat senyum milik ayahmu lagi. Ya, saudaramu memiliki senyum ayahmu serta mata dan tulang pipinya. Kau seperti melihat sosok ayahmu pada dirinya. Kau pulang setelah butlermu datang menjemputmu.

…

Kau datang lagi menemuinya dengan butlermu. Dia menyambutmu. Kau memperhatikan _flat_nya saat dia menyiapkan kue dan teh untukmu. Simpel dan bersih. Kau memperhatikan foto-foto berbingkai yang ada di atas perapian. Kau tak menemukan foto wanita itu. Kalian saling berbincang, hangat. Kau merasa kembali pada hari-hari bahagia, sebelum malam itu.

Di dalam kereta kuda, kau kembali berpikir. Apakah kau akan menyingkirkan gadis itu jauh-jauh, atau memasukkannya ke dalam keluargamu. Ya, kau bisa mengusahakan gadis itu mendapatkan haknya sebagai saudara yang berbagi darah denganmu, dan kau bisa juga menyingkirkan gadis itu agar tak terlihat olehmu lagi. Karena kau seorang Phantomhive. Butlermu diam saja, membiarkan kau berpikir sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertunjukan usai, kalian berjalan ke belakang panggung. Hilir mudik para petugas panggung dan pemain tak menyulitkan langkahmu karena dengan sigap butlermu berusaha memberimu jalan. Sambil berjalan kau menjawab pertanyaan butlermu, saat pertunjukan berlangsung. Kau berkata akan selalu mengawasi saudaramu dan membiarkannya tetap menjadi dirinya sekarang ini. Kau juga berkata akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya seperti ini. Butlermu diam dan tersenyum, seperti biasa. Ya, bagimu yang hampir kehilangan seluruh keluargamu, menemukan gadis itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri, dan kau tak ingin lagi kehilangan keluargamu. Meski dia anak haram ayahmu, tapi kau menyayanginya. Walau singkat, perasaan sayang itu tumbuh dalam hatimu. Kau mengasihi saudaramu, meski dia tak tahu kebenaran yang kau ketahui, seperti kasihmu pada bibimu atau sepupumu.

Kau mengetuk pintu ruang gantinya dan dia membukakannya untukmu. Matanya berbinar senang saat menerima buket bunga darimu. Kau memuji penampilannya, bukan karena dia saudaramu tapi karena kau memang tersentuh saat melihat penampilannya berada di atas panggung. Butlermu menguatkan argumenmu. Dia tersenyum padamu, senyum yang sama dengan ayahmu.

**Selesai**

…

Ehem, dapet ide dari hasil nyari tentang Georgiana, istrix Duke of Devonshire kan ada filmx, yg main si Kieraa Knightly. Um... ternyata jaman dulu itu selingkuh kyk tradisi deh. Ga aneh klo bangsawan banyak skandal n punya anak dimana-mana. Ide fic ini dateng pas tau klo ternyata Lady Diana itu masih keturunannx Georgiana n ternyata Lady Di ini masih ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan Sarah Ferguson, mantan istri Pangeran Andrew n iparx *klo g salah*. Klo Lady Diana ini kan masih keturunan dari anakx Georgiana n suaminya, sedangkan Sarah Ferguson ini keturunan dari Eliza, anakx Georgiana dengan Earl Grey. Jadi kepikiran deh, gimana klo ternyata Ciel punya saudara seayah hasil selingkuhan. Nama Vivian diambil dari nama asli Vivien Leigh, aktris inggris yang dapet piala oscar.

Segini aja deh cuap2x, abal emang. **RnR!**


End file.
